In an image forming apparatus of the related art, it may be possible for a user to register, in advance, a functional icon for selecting on a display unit such as a touch panel, an operation of the image forming apparatus. In such an image forming apparatus, it is possible to register a plurality of such functional icons on the operation display unit at desired positions thereon. However, there arises an issue when a new icon is attempted to be positioned at, or an existing icon is desired to be moved to, a position on the display unit where a different icon already is located.